The girl named Lydia Deetz
by London Knight
Summary: Ah no, no... If I give a summary, I'll ruin the surprise. I'll summary later. Of course i'll have to be when I think of a catchy summary. lol.


_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any Beetlejuice any of the characters.

_**Note to the reader: **__I am friend to another Fanfictionist named, Starling Powers. As a 'Thank you' for when she tended to my sickness, and with_

_Starling's permission, I re-wrote the story "Secrets." which is a tale of Lydia Deetz and the children she kept secret from her ghostly boyfriend Prince Vince, and best friend, Ghost with the Most, Beetlejuice._

_Now on with the story._

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Diary, 3/15/1985._

_I once again returned home from yet another horrible day of school. One of Claire Brewster's brainless bimbo's pushed Prudence into the mud, the bimbo tried to do the same with me, but I didn't completely fall in, one of my knees became scuffed, and the bottom of my uniform skirt is torn. I got up from the mud and slapped the girl right across the face, needless to say, served detention for that._

_When I arrived home, I discovered that my parents weren't home. Oh, but of course, Dad took Delia to New York for her sculpture presentation. Just as well, I can spend time doing more pleasant things, in the Netherworld._

_I had a date with Prince Vince, a nice way to start the evening, but I just couldn't decide what to wear. Should I wear the black lacy dress, or the dark purple one with the red tint ? I guess it doesn't matter, if I were to wear jeans and t-shirt, Vince would still say how beautiful I looked. Not that I would disagree, I wore a great pair of jeans the last time. I decided to wear a modern style Victorian dress, it's my favorite style of dress, without having to wear the infamous tight corset underneath._

_When I recited the poem as usual, I was taken to Netherworld. You know, despite of the presence of dead citizens, twisted construction, tradition and laws, I developed I love of this secret world as it has became a second home to me. There is just something about the darkness I can very much appreciate, everything here is so vintage yet modern in it's own unique right, I would hate to see it ever change._

_Prince Vince stood and waited for me as usual outside of his carriage. He is very much like a classic colonial gentleman, probably a result from being raised as a Royal. At first his mannerisms caught me off guard, in my world, chivalry is a rare if not dead practice, but now, since it has grown on me, I like it very much. It's nice to experience that classic appeal that I have read about in so many books._

_Everything about Vince is vintage, he writes with a quill pen, wears a monocle to read fine print, and wears ruffles, well…only during special occasion. There were times I wanted to induce him to modern style fashion, but I didn't, it just wouldn't be the same, I wanted to keep my innocent classic Prince the way he was._

_I did however introduced modern ways to have fun, just to keep our dates interesting. Instead of the same ole dinner, dancing, and moonlighting, not to say there is something wrong with that, but every date was like that, give or take a trip to museum or a tea luncheon. Vince suggested we sail on one of many of his ships, which is a nice suggestion, but I wanted save that for later, my suggestion was bowling. _

_I know what you're thinking, why would I get all dressed up to take a guy who is also all dressed up to a Bowling Arena ?…Ok, you're right, that wasn't my best of ideas, but I was desperate to do something else, so that's all I could think of._

_I was actually impressed, I was expecting one his servants to appear out of nowhere to roll the ball, but it didn't happen that way, Vince rolled the bowling ball himself, and even though he didn't score a 'Strike', the score was still a high number. I was even more impressed that Vince didn't use his powers to make scores, not like Beetlejuice would. _

_Afterwards, we played billiards, and that didn't go so well, for either of us. I watched Beetlejuice play, and even my Father on rare occasion, but I have never played myself, neither has Vince. I knew the rules, and we played them accordingly. I accidentally hit the ball too hard, an act which made them fly completely off the table, and Vince accidentally poked his eye with the end of the pool stick. _

_As the afternoon grew into night, it was time for Vince's suggestion. We sailed on river aboard on of his smaller ships, and ate dinner on the outside deck. If I would have sailed earlier, I would've miss the stars and the Twin Moons of the Netherworld night, it was beautiful. Usually, my way home is around the Living Realm time of Eight o'clock p.m., and I would miss this sight, it was a rare treat for me to at least capture sight of the Twin Moons before I left._

_The date was great, despite our brief embarrassment at the Bowling Arena. I cuddled next to Vince, a normal act of any couple, and I kissed him. I know, I should've waited for him to make the first move, but I'm a modern woman, and I wanted to be the first to do something, but I think my kiss went too far. _

_The aggressive attitude of a modern woman went beyond cuddling and a simple kiss on the lips, my hands explored other places on Vince that even now, as I write, I'm shocked to admit. _

_What made me do that, you ask ?…Honestly…I don't know. I'm not boy hungry like Bertha, and I'm not a pervert like Beetlejuice, and I'm not fast like Claire, or at least she acts like she's fast. I was just curious I suppose, curious like anybody else at my age, but my curiosity journeyed into caressing the most personal and private places on the body of a Royal._

_One thing lead to another and we… Oh, I just couldn't believe what we did. It was the first time for either of us, only this first time wasn't as awkward as trying a new sport, no, this was much more intimate. I can still feel the smooth coolness of his pale mint green skin on my body as his long jet black hair brushed against my face, and there was this feeling inside of me. It hurt as first, but then it didn't hurt after a while, and I could really felt him as he gently plowed inside of me. _

_Afterwards I woke next to him. I spent the night in the Netherworld before, but not in bed with a guy. Vince was still sleeping thank goodness, I was embarrassed by what happened. Did I take advantage of him ?…Of course I did. I provoked the touch beyond what was needed, I did everything…I think, and well, I didn't want my first time to be so regretful. I gathered my clothes and left, not just from the ship, but from Netherworld all together._

_I know what're thinking, my regret was because my virginity was given to Prince Vince, well…that's not true. As I grew older, I had thoughts even dreams of Prince Vince and even Beetlejuice in that regard. Yes, I know, I said Beetle's name too. I have been with him the longest, and he has acted as a hero to me, even though he didn't have to, I can't help but to find him, sexually appealing, but of course I would never openly admit that. _

_I suppose there's no need to kick myself about it, what's done is done, and I have distraction that awaits me, another school day, and the verbal abuse of Claire Brewster and her 'In Group.' . Wow, I would never though that I would actually look forward to that. _


End file.
